


Starving

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Remus is Beta, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: The Golden Trio is captured by snatchers.  Fenrir realizes he has found his mate
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while. Covid caught me and the family over Christmas, it was awful but could have been so much worse. I wanted to post this sooner, but the motivation took a vacation...
> 
> Many, many thanks to Iaine Sinjun MacDonald on the DE Groupies facebook page for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> I love Fenrir!! I hope you enjoy it.

Apparating away from Luna’s home and into the middle of a group of Snatchers was the last thing Hermione had imagined happening that day. Yes, being caught by Snatchers was always on her mind, but landing in the middle of them was not expected. As the Trio tried to outrun them, Hermione knew it was futile and that they needed a new plan.

Hermione found herself in the tight grip of Fenrir Greyback as the Snatchers questioned Harry and Ron. The wolf pulled her tight to his chest, adjusting his grip--he dipped his head just slightly and took a long sniff of her hair. She felt him stiffen as he slowly pulled up to his full height. Heremione’s heart was racing and her breathing sped up as he moved her away from the others without making a sound. As terrifying as the events were, she didn’t feel that she was in danger. 

Once the pair was far enough away that the others couldn’t see or hear them, Fenrir loosened his grip and turned her to face him. Repeating the movements from before, holding her tight against his firm chest—he buried his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent as his tongue gently tasted the side of her neck. A low growl slipped from the back of his throat.

Hermione knew she and her friends were in danger, she knew that for a fect. But for some odd reason, the danger felt less distressing at the moment. Her mind buzzing with a different sensation, she let out a shaky breath. As if on instinct, she slowly sucked in a deep breath, absorbing the scent of the wolf holding her captive. His smell did things to her body, her heart raced and her knees felt weak--only Fenrir’s embrace held her upright. Fenrir’s growl wasn’t menacing. It reminded Hermine of a content growl from a puppy as their belly was scratched. 

His scent permeated her senses and a warmth flooded her body. Blood rushed throughout her, swirling in her ears, drowning out all the sounds around them. Harry and Ron’s voices, the Snatchers demanding them to shut-up, became indiscernible noises. All she knew was him—his scent, his heartbeat against her chest, his large hands holding her in his strong yet comforting embrace. Hermione’s entire being was starving for Fenrir Greyback and she had no idea why. The next thing she realized, the Snatchers were walking the Trio up the drive to Malfoy Manor.

XXXX

“Little bird, you are thinking too loud. What is that big, beautiful brain thinking about so early? I was having the most delicious dream,” Fenrir asked in his sexy sleepy voice. Never opening his eyes, he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Hermione giggled, “I was just thinking about how we ended up here.” 

“Here, in bed? Well…” he teased, waggling his eyebrows, eyeing her through barely a slit of one eye. 

“No, you know what I mean. Here, together. Mated for the rest of our lives,” Hermione whispered as she snuggled closer. She loved quiet mornings the most, wrapped in Fenrir’s embrace, listening to him breathe and his heart beat--it soothed her racing mind.

“Well, try to keep it down. I’m going back to sleep. Wake me if you want to talk--or scream-- I’m happy to accommodate either,” he growled that low, deep growl that made her melt--and he knew it.

“I’ll try to keep my brain from waking you for a while,” she said, rolling her eyes. She placed lazy kisses to his chest as she listened to his breathing even out before she let her mind wander back to Malfoy Manor.

XXXX

Flashback

As the group arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor, Fenrir tightened his firm grip on Hermione. She felt his nose in her hair as he inhaled deeply, like he was trying to soak up her scent before he lost her. She must have trembled, almost losing her footing, at the sensation, he held her tighter as he growled against her neck.

“Why do I keep doing that when you’re so close, and why do you keep smelling me?” Hermione barely whispered, knowing his wolf hearing would hear.

“So you do feel it? You are my mate, little bird. You are mine. How does that make you feel? Knowing you will end up in my bed?” Fenrir whispered in her ear so no one else could hear, especially her friends. 

“I don’t know how I feel. I’m not afraid of you, even though I know I should be terrified. You feel...safe,” her voice was steady as she spoke. Feeling safe with Fenrir Greyback as her kidnapper was insane. All the months of poor nutrition must be getting to her. But Hermione did feel safe. For some reason, he felt like...home. 

Realising what Fenrir said, she asked, “wait, what do you mean your mate? How can I be your mate, I’m not a werewolf.”

“I’ll explain everything you want to know once we’re safe. There’s no time now. I don’t want you to be scared of me, please trust me. I am going to get you out of here. If I can I’ll save your friends--only for you. I don’t really care what happens to them, but you do--so they matter to me. Can you convince them to trust you...and me? When it happens, it will be fast,” he almost pleaded.

“Yes, but they might give your plan away. Take them by surprise, then I’ll talk to them. Harry will be easy, Ron won’t. But I can deal with him. Just don’t overreact if he gets mad, he’s just a prat,” she said, trying to sound confident in her ability to get Ron to go along. He really was a prat most of the time.

“If he hurts you, he dies,” he stated, leaving no room for doubt. “I need you to fight me, like you mean it. I won’t hurt you, but you have to make it look like I am. How are you at non-verbal charms? Can you cast a strong destructive charm towards the Snatchers? Your friends will try to get away when they hear you struggling and I’ll grab them. I’ll apparate us away from here. It will appear that your magic reacted to your distress. With any luck, the Snatchers will either die or have memory loss from the explosion.”

“I can do it, I still have my wand and it won’t be the first time I’ve cast a spell or charm silently. Give me a moment to concentrate on it. Ron will be belligerent once we are away from here, you may need to stun him. Harry will be more shocked than anything, but you may want to stun him as well,” she replied. Breathing deeply for a few heartbeats and focusing on the charm she wanted to use, she was ready. “Ok, I’m ready.”

It went off without a hitch. Hermione kicked, screamed, and fought Fenrir as he appeared to be attempting to rape her. He pushed Hermione up against a tree, shoved his knee between her thighs, and reached for the hem of her jumper. Hermione’s screams drew the attention of the others. Harry and Ron caught their captors off guard and escaped their grasps. As soon as the boys were within reach of Fenrir’s long, firm grip--Hermione slid her wand into her hand and cast a powerful Bombarda Maxima, with only the barest of movements of her wand. The trees around the Snatchers exploded as Fenrir apparated them to safety. The last thing Hermione saw was the snatcher’s bodies, twisted and contorted. She didn’t want to have killed them, but she didn’t want to die either.

As soon as they landed on the outskirts of Fenrir’s village, he stunned the boys so he didn’t have to fight with them, yet. Hermione’s safety was his first concern at that moment. 

“Are you alright, I didn’t hurt you?” Fenrir asked as he looked her over from head to toe, turning her around to see that every inch of her was unharmed.

“Yes, I’m unharmed,” Hermione sighed. “I didn’t want to kill them,” she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

Fenrir pulled her close, “I know. But you did what was necessary to survive. If we had made it to Malfoy Manor, all three of you would more than likely have been tortured and killed--slowly. I’m so sorry I made you do that,” his husky voice soothing her nerves. “Now, if you are positive you are unharmed, we need to explain to your friends what just happened and get them where they need to go. I don’t want the safety of our location known to them. If the Snatchers capture them again, the less they know the better.”

“I’m unharmed, I promise,” she said, pulling him close once again. “Let me talk to them first. Harry will still be easier to get to understand. Ron is still a prat, but seeing as he’s alive--I’ll tell him he has to believe me.”

Fenrir cancelled the stunner, holding Hermione close but not tight. He wanted Harry and Ron to think they were still being held captive to not try to attack him, at least long enough for Hermione to hold their attention. When the boys came around, Fenrir let Hermione do most of the talking. She was correct in her assumption, Harry understood and thanked Fenrir immediately--Ron got his knickers in a twist but eventually came around and thanked Fenrir as well. Not knowing exactly where to take the boys, Fenrir apparated all four of them to his standing room at the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade. He would tip Aberforth off about the boys’ presence. Aberforth was in contact with the Order, he could deal with reuniting them.

XXXX

Once Harry and Ron were settled at the Hog’s Head, Fenrir took her to his cottage, in a very well-hidden, heavily warded werewolf village in a forest--to meet his pack. She knew, of course, Fenrir was their Alpha, but she was shocked that his pack accepted her without question. Pack dynamic was going to take some getting used to for Hermione. Back at Hogwarts, very few students listened to her, even though she was usually correct about most everything. Here, within Fenrir’s pack, the other wolves took his word as law--which it was, and he said it would be the same for her as the Alpha female.

Settling in Fenrir’s cottage, Hermione asked, “Mates, what does that mean? I know what a mate is, but what does that mean in werewolf culture?”

“You don’t hesitate, do you? Straight to it then. Werewolves have mates that we are drawn to if we ever catch their scent. Not every wolf finds their mate, but they can still bond and have pups with someone. Finding our mate is similar to fitting the last piece of a puzzle together. Where a puzzle is only complete with the last piece, we can live long, happy lives without our mate. We have a special bond with our mate, though. Along with a human bond, our wolves bond. It’s much stronger, much more permanent,” he simply stated.

“So, I have to become a werewolf? I don’t think I want to,” she cried.

“Little bird, we will take this all at your pace. There is no need to rush anything, but we do have an order to how this works. Mate marks are first. This marks you as mine, let's all the other wolves know that you are spoken for and to stay away in that respect. Next, we bond as humans. Similar to a typical wizarding ceremony, and consummation of the bond. Last we bond in our wolf form. I know this is a lot to take in. And like I said, we will go slow--only when you are ready. But, the longer you wait, the more the bond pulls at us. It wants us to be together. You will feel unsettled until it’s complete,” he paused to allow her to absorb all he had said.

“Tomorrow, you should talk with Tonks. She is Remus’ mate and can tell you about her experience. They haven’t bonded as wolves yet, so she can explain the way it affects her,” his voice calm and soothing. “It’s been a long day. Rest, we will talk more tomorrow.” Fenrir lifted her from the sofa and carried her to his bed. The first of many.

After that day, Hermione didn’t leave Fenrir’s side unless he was called away by the Dark Lord. Those days and nights were the hardest. Hermione felt a pull to Fenrir that she couldn’t explain. The only way Fenrir could try to explain it was by being mates, it was similar to a soul bond. Hermione knew very little about soul bonds, but took him at his word--for now. All she knew was that when they were apart, she hurt--physically and emotionally. Fenrir had told her he felt the same, but it would change once they bonded. The pull would always be there, but the physical pain would lessen. 

She met his Beta, Remus Lupin—a wizard and his mate, Tonks—a witch. Hermione took to them immediately. They helped her navigate how the pack worked when Fenrir was called away. Hermione was a little surprised Fenrir allowed Remus and Tonks to teach her, since she was the Alpha female now, but she knew she had much to learn. It was apparent how much Fenrir trusted his Beta and his mate. Hermione was pleased by that. It was another side of the most feared werewolf that no one else was privy to. Hermione felt her bond to him grow with every revelation. 

Hermione was having breakfast with Remus and Tonks one morning, a few weeks after she arrived with Fenrir. Once again he had been called away before the sun peeked over the horizon. Trying to distract herself from his absence, Hermione called on her Gryffindor courage to ask Remus and Tonks some things that had been swirling around her brain.

“Do you mind if I ask some rather personal questions? You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. I would like to get to know you better, since we will be living close to one another,” she asked tentatively.

“Of course. We wondered when you would start to ask questions. Fenrir said you are the brightest witch of your age, so I knew you were curious, “ Remus replied with a mischievous smirk and wink.

“I hate that name,” rolling her eyes, “I love to read and learn new things. Research grounds me, but I tend to get overly excited when I know answers and blurt things out. Please, tell me when I overstep, I get caught up and don’t know when to stop sometimes,” she admitted.

The couple nodded and said they would answer most any question she asked. 

“Remus, how did you get the privilege of becoming Fenrir’s Beta? He must trust you immensely,” she inquired.

“Not the most happy of stories, but I’ll give you an overview of it. My father hated werewolves, performed truly awful experiments on them when he worked at the Ministry. Fenrir’s father was one of his “test subjects” as he called them--they were never humans or anything more than monsters to my father. Fenrir knew what my father was doing and bit me as revenge for his father’s imprisonment. To my knowledge, Fenrir’s father never did anything illegal exactly--questionable, but not illegal. I was left with my father for a while. During the full moon, he would chain me up in the basement and leave me alone for another day after. Somehow Fenrir found out and took me away from him. Brought me here and raised me as his own. I rose through the hierarchy of the pack until I became Beta. Which is enough for me. I love Fenrir as a father, much more than my actual father--even before the bite, he was not a nice man--but I don’t want to be Alpha. He is an amazing leader, he cares for all of the pack, protects us, provides for all of our needs, and would die for us if he thought it necessary,” Remus answered. “Now with you here, he will be even more protective, but he already trusts you to lead the Pack when he cannot. I am here to help you in any way you need, Hermione.”

“Thank you for your honesty, Remus. It means a lot to me. I hate being lied to or manipulated. I will do my best to make you and Fenrir proud, but there is so much to learn,” she said with a sigh. “So Tonks, how did you and Remus meet? Are you a werewolf as well?”

“Well…” Tonks giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows. “I was an Auror after Hogwarts. I was sent to the neighboring village to investigate a possible werewolf sighting, as it happened. Remus was in the local pub when I stopped in for lunch. We talked for a while, ended up having dinner at the inn where I was staying. I was assigned to be in the village for up to a week, the full moon wasn’t for over a week—I don’t expect to find much. We met at the pub most days for lunch, he took me to dinner, even stayed the night with me a couple of times. I explained why I was there and he told me about the wolves in the area. He told me about how he was turned and even introduced me to Fenrir. I was never scared of him or the others, just as you said about you and Fenrir. When I mentioned it to Remus, he explained about mates, and the rest is history,” she beamed. “And no, I’m not a werewolf. I am a metamorphmagus. To our knowledge, there’s never been a metamorphmagus werewolf. Fenrir doesn’t think it would matter, but without knowing for certain, Remus and I agreed for me not to become a werewolf. I go to the village during the full moon.”

“Thank you both so very much for sharing your stories. I feel even more at ease. I’m not sure how my friends will take this information, but as long as I have you and Fenrir, things will be ok,” Hermione said through a watery smile. “I do miss my friends. Once this war is over, I hope I can see them again.”

“I’m sure you will. Your true friends will understand, mine did,” Tonks said as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione was grateful to have two friends that were willing to help her adjust to her new life. Tonks explained what would be expected of her, as Fenrir’s mate and as Alpha female. She also helped Hermine understand what Fenrir expected from her as his mate and Alpha female. It was so much more than just having pups for the Pack. So much of what Tonks told her made Hermione think she would be more like the right hand of the CEO of a muggle company.

Fenrir took things slow with Hermione. As much as he wanted to throw her on his mattress and have his way with her, he wanted her to feel safe and comfortable in her new home. He needed her to accept that she was the Alpha female as well. When he was gone or couldn’t lead his pack, she had to step up and know her place within the pack. She would be respected by being his mate, but he needed her to know she earned that respect as well. Fenrir had heard little Malfoy complain about how Hermione always bested him in school, so he was confident she would catch on quickly and take her role seriously.

Hermione had been reluctant to allow Fenrir to bite her, other than his mate mark. She knew it was inevitable, the thought of physically turning into a werewolf still scared her. Nothing she learned about werewolves at Hogwarts was correct from what she was seeing. Werewolves weren’t man eaters, didn’t turn children, or rape and torture anything that walked past them. They were much the opposite. Fenrir demanded and expected respect, not just for him as the Alpha, but everyone in his pack. Yes, Fenrir was the Alpha , but his Beta was respected in the same manner. Even the lowest pack member was respected, as long as they showed respect for others. Fenrir’s pack worked better than most societies, in Hermione’s opinion. 

XXXX

A little more than a year after their unexpected meeting in the Forest of Dean, Hermione still couldn’t believe she is here, with Fenrir Greyback--the most feared werewolf in England, possibly the world. No one knew the side of him that she got to see. His patience with her to learn how the pack worked and her resistance to become a werewolf until she was ready, astounded her. He never made excuses for her, his pack knew it was her decision and they accepted it. But she knew it was about time to make that decision. The need to be with him during the full moon was growing stronger with every moon. Hermione also knew she was ready to talk to him about starting their family. 

Felling Fenrir stir against her, Hermione rested her chin on his chest memorizing his handsome face for the millionth time. She loved watching him, making mental notes of each scar, tattoo, and freckle on his extremely fit body. The way he carried himself with so much confidence, he was comfortable in his own skin—as a wolf and human. Hermione didn’t think she would ever tire of looking at him.

“Staring is rude, you know,” he grumbled. Fenrir really was not a morning person.

“But you are so handsome. I can’t get enough of you,” she whispered, wanting to admire him as he slept.

“What are you thinking about now, love? You can’t still be thinking about how I caught you in the forest that day,” he mumbled in his low, gruff morning voice. He knew she couldn’t resist him when he used that voice. Pulling her closer to his face, he kissed her long and slow. “Or is this what you are thinking about?” he asked, turning to trail his nose down the side of her neck, savouring her scent--vanilla and spices. He paused at her mate mark, kissing it with an open mouth, swiping his tongue over it—he pulled the most delicious moan from her.

“Well, that’s not exactly what I was thinking about, this is better.” Words were becoming more difficult to form as he kissed her mark. “Fen, please. I need you,” she begged, breathlessly.

“Are you sure you are done thinking? I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” he joked, teasing her mark. Mate marks were so intimate, he knew she couldn’t resist, and he wanted to be with his mate--slow and passionate this morning. “My mate, my little bird, my love,” he uttered with so much feeling, he was having a hard time not ravaging her. Fenrir knew he was not a good man in many ways, but loving Hermione had taught him that he was good enough for her. 

“Please, Fen. I love you, I need you. You are thinking too loud now. Just take me.”

And with that, he did. Slow could wait, what his mate wanted, his mate got. “As you wish, mate.” 

Fenrir kissed her hard, as he flipped them over--pinning her to the bed. Hermione let out a squeak as his heavy body pressed her in the mattress. Running her hands along his arms to his shoulders as he slid his lips from her lip, along her jaw, and down her neck, she tangled her fingers in his hair. She held his head firmly in place as he trailed along her mate mark. Relaxing her grip, he eased his way from her mark to her collar bone, finding her breasts ready for his attention. Hermione moaned as he took one in his mouth, sucking hard before moving to the other.

“Fen, stap teasing. I need you in me, now. Please,” she urged.

Not wasting a breath, Fenrir moved to kiss her as he lined himself up to her dripping folds. “Ready?” he asked.

With a nod, he slid in her in one swift move. The moans that escaped her lips drove him to move. He pounded in and out of her with abandon as her moans became screams. He could feel her walls flutter. Knowing she was close, Fenrir pulled her legs higher around his waist to hit the spot that always sent her flying. All it took was a few more thrusts and she tightened around his cock. Not slowing, he trusts a couple more times as he crashed down around her as well. Her tight cunt milked him for all he had.

Fenrir held her close as they both came down from the most intense high they had experience since their bonding. He had taken her hard and fast, as she begged for. He loved it when she begged and was happy to please her. 

“Little bird, I need to speak to Remus if we are going to spend the day in bed. I’m sure he has realized we are missing. But I still need to tell him. You take a nap, I’ll be back. I love you, little bird,” he whispered to his almost asleep mate, trailing his fingers up and down her back. With a kiss to her forehead, he settled Hermione on his pillow—it was her favorite as it smelled like him, Fenrir slipped out of bed to dress and find Remus. 

Walking outside, he spotted Remus and Tonks. With a smirk and a nod from his Beta, Fenrir turned right back around to crawl back into bed with Hermione. Remus knew where to find him if he was needed. 

Mornings like this made Fenrir glad he had the largest bed he could find. His little bird could take up more room in their bed than he did. Lifting her up to rest on his chest, Fenrir wrapped his arms around his mate as he drifted off to sleep again. 

XXXX

The rest of the day was spent much like the morning, making love slowly or hard and fast sex. Neither could get enough of the other. Fenrir brought Hermione breakfast and lunch in bed, a regular occurrence. 

“Wake up, little bird. You need to eat. At some point we do have to get out of bed,” Fenrir mumbled against her skin as he kissed along her shoulder. 

“No. I’m never leaving this bed. You aren’t either,” she grumbled into her pillow. 

Fenrir chuckled deep in his chest, he loved his mate more than he ever imagined. As stubborn as she can be, he thought she would fight him for control much more than she did. “Sit up and eat a little, then I’ll crawl back in bed with you. We can emerge tomorrow.”

“Thank you, my love.” Sitting up to eat, she hungrily eyed the shirtless man holding the tray of food for her. 

“We will never leave this bed if you keep looking at me like that. Or is that your plan?” he questioned, not really needing an answer.

Biting her lip, knowing he had a hard time resisting it, she responded “I already told you I didn’t want to leave. But you’re right. I need to eat, I’m starving.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me, my love. But eat. We have forever to stay in bed,” he said with glint in his eye. 

The things his voice and growls did to Hermione, he didn’t even have to touch her and she was ready for him. She could pick his voice out of the pack, no matter how loud it was. She was drawn to it and not simply because of the mate bond, from the first time she heard it, the pull was there. 

Once he was satisfied she had eaten enough, Fenrir snuggled back in bed with Hermione. The big, bad wolf was a snuggle bunny. 

“So, were you thinking about anything in particular this morning? Or just thinking back?” He asked, running his fingers through her curls. 

“Nothing special. Just thinking back. I was thinking about how we ended up where we are now and how easy it was,” she said “That day in the forest, when you and the Snatchers caught us, I was terrified. But when you held me, you held me so tight but not threatening so. Then you smelled my hair and a calm came over me. I was still scared of what would happen, but you made me feel safe in that moment.”

“I could smell the fear on you, and then your scent changed once I held you. I felt it instantly and hoped you did as well. I’d known for a while that my mate was close at various moments , but I didn’t know it was you specifically. I had picked up on your scent at different times, but it was faint—like you had been in the area but not any longer. Then when you landed at our feet in the forest, I knew I had to get to you first. If any of the others had touched you, they would likely be dead. Probably not a good first impression to get you to trust me,” he laughed. 

“No probably not,” she replied. “After you licked my neck and I did the same to you, I had a feeling of hunger for something I didn’t know I needed. Like I had been starving for you, without knowing it. As much as I knew I should run from you, my feet wouldn’t move. I knew something was different. You were home. And nothing would change that. I had to figure out how to be with you,” she said as she traced the lines on his chest. 

“I was afraid I scared you by pulling you away from your friends. I needed to be sure that it was you I had scented years earlier. But I knew the Snatchers were going to take you lot to Malfoy Manor. I need to gain your trust fast. Thank you for trusting me little bird,” his voice was so sincere as he kissed her. “If you hadn’t, I don’t know what I would have done. Bellatrix would have killed you. I would have killed her.”

Hermione could feel him getting upset talking about that day. “Fen, I think I’m ready,” she whispered, knowing she had to say it now or she might not tell him. 

“Ready to get up? I thought you wanted to stay here today?” He asked with raised eyebrows. 

“No, we are definitely staying in bed today. I think I’m ready for you to bite me. The pull to be with you during the full moon has become so overwhelming lately. I hate not being with you. But I’m still scared of the physical part of turning. I trust you completely to keep me safe, but I’m scared,” Hermione confessed, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Hey, my Love. It’s ok if you aren’t ready. I want you to run with me, but you know I’ll wait. I do expect some pups soon,” he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere hanging in the room all of the sudden. 

“Well...maybe after the full moon we can work on that,”she smiled up at him. “No, I’m ready. It just makes me nervous. I’ve lived in the pack for over a year and everyone has been so great. I need to do this to show them I am here for you and them, forever.”

“If you’re positive, we will do it at the full moon in three days. We can announce it at the feast the night before. Do you want it to be just us or in front of the pack?” He asked proudly. 

“I think we should do it with everyone present. As much as I want it to be special just between us, the pack needs to be involved,” she was confident in her decision. 

“Little bird, this is why I love you more everyday. You know the right things to say and do without me telling you. I will always respect your wishes, but you are the perfect Alpha female,” he said, pulling her right to his chest. 

“I love you, Fenrir. Thank you for being so patient about this. I know it’s been hard for you.” Hermione poured her heart and soul into a deep kiss. 

“I love you, Hermione.” Fenrir kissed her back with just as much feeling. “I need to let Remus know so they can go hunt for enough food. I’ll be back. You better rest up, it’s going to be a long day for you,” he grinned at his mate as he moved her from his chest. 

XXXX

Hermione’s first transformation was painful, though much less so than she anticipated. Fenrir had talked her through it as long as he could, soothing her with his loving words and caressing her hair until he transformed. Once they were both in their wolf form, she was in awe of her heightened hearing and sight. And the smells, had the world always had so many different scents? The combination of it all was beginning to overwhelm her. Hermione’s heart started to race, breaths coming out shallow and quick as she started to pace like she did in her human form when panic set in. 

Fenrir picked up on his mate’s distress immediately. Approaching her slowly, with his head at her level—she was a tiny scrap of a werewolf, but no less powerful. She could tear him to bits as easily as he could her. He let her absorb his scent before getting too close. Once he heard her heartbeat even out, Fenrir nuzzled her neck letting her feel his presence as well as his scent. If she were any other wolf besides his mate, his reaction wouldn’t have been as gentle. Over the years, Fenrir had seen many newly transformed wolves panic. Most could be herded to the pack, left to figure things out on their own. Hermione was his to love and protect, having her panic would do neither any good. 

Looking up to see Fenrir’s wolf form, Hermione relaxed ever so slightly. His careful approach put her at ease just as it had that day in the forest. She scented him as he came closer to nuzzle her neck, the same way he did in their human form. Hermione had been nervous that she would forget her human self after the transformation, but she hadn’t—which was a relief. She could feel a more feral pull to run, play, and hunt—but she knew her mate and trusted him. 

As the night went on, Hermione embraced her wolf. With Fenrir’s urging, they joined the pack as the other wolves ran, played, and hunted all through the night. It was exhilarating to just run without worrying about Snatchers, not that her wolf form was thinking about Snatchers, her human self was still on edge about the war. Her wolf pushed those thoughts away for the night and urged her to just let go. 

Hermione slowly woke the next morning. She was human again and in her bed curled up in Fen’s arms. 

“Good morning little bird. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” His voice held an edge of concern. 

“Good morning. I think I’m ok. I’m stiff and really tired. But I don’t think anything is amiss. Are you ok?” Hermione asked, she was always concerned about him after the full moon. 

“I’m good, but I’ve done this for as long as I can remember. You’re what I’m worried about. Want to talk about last night?” He was still worried about how she was coping with transforming and running with the pack. 

“Nothing comes to mind. I’m still absorbing everything, I think. I may have questions later, but I’m good for now. Thank you for helping me for as long as you could. It really did help,” she whispered against his lips. Kissing Fenrir was one of her favorite pastimes. 

“Ask me anything, at any time. I’m here for you my love,” he said with so much love. “But, we do have to get up and check on the others. Make sure no one was injured and check on the newest members. Remus asked us to come over for breakfast this morning. He and Tonks want to talk about something,” he said with a look of confusion. 

“Do you know what they want to talk about? Did something happen?” She was growing concerned. 

“I have no idea. Let’s go shower and find out,” he replied. 

Arriving at Remus’ cottage, Hermione noticed a huge grin on Tonks face. She knew instantly what they were going to talk about. 

“Tonks, are you pregnant?” Hermione blurted out. 

“Yes, we are having a baby,” Tonks exclaimed. 

“I am so happy for you two,” Hermione squealed. “I am so sorry, I blurted out your news,” she said, cheeks turning red from embarrassment. 

“It’s fine. That’s why we invited you over. You are the first to know. I’m going to tell my mum later today. Do you want to go with me?” She asked Hermione. 

“I would love to, if it’s ok with Fen. I know we have things to do after the full moon,” she questioned, looking to Fenrir. 

“Of course you can. You and Tonks can check on the new members and children to make it faster. Remus and I will check on the others. But let’s eat first. I know we are all hungry,” Fenrir replied. 

Breakfast was spent talking about how far along Tonks was, where her mum lived, if they were trying or if it was a surprise. The men joined in occasionally. They mostly discussed the previous night and any problems they noticed. 

Once breakfast was finished, Hermione and Tonks set out to make their rounds. Aside from minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises, everything was as expected. Food was on everyone’s mind, then rest. It would be a quiet day around their village, just as it should be. 

Hermione left Tonks at her cottage to talk to Remus for a bit while she went to be with Fenrir before the women set off to see Tonks mum. 

“How was everything? Any areas of concern?” Fenrir asked as she stepped through the door. 

“No. Nothing much at all. Minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing more. Lots of appetites to fill, which I expected. And lots of naps will be taken today. Should be a normal, quiet day after. How was your inspection?” She inquired as she sat in his lap. 

“Much the same as yours. Couple of altercations between the teenagers, but nothing out of the ordinary. Hormones and all. I’ll miss you while you’re gone. I was looking forward to napping with you today. But at least I can spread out on the bed for once,” he teased, kissing her cheek and down her neck. 

“I don’t think we will be gone all that long. Tonks really wants to see her mum, but she said the pull to be near Remus is stronger now. Does her mum ever come here?” Hermione asked. 

“She does. Not often, but she does. Might be a good idea to ask her to come to the village more often now. At least Tonks could see her easier. Even stay with her if Remus is out hunting or during the full moon. Her mum is a healer. Did she tell you?” Fenrir stated. 

“No, she didn’t. But we haven’t talked about our families all that much. After I oblviated my parents and sent them away, I don’t like talking about them. It’s still too hard,” Hermione choked out. 

“You did what, love? Why did you never tell me? I could have brought them here and protected them,” his voice laced with concern and confusion. 

“It was almost a year before you caught us. I knew I couldn’t protect them. It’s all I knew to do. It’s ok. They’re safe and happy in Australia. The Ministry there sends updates occasionally. Let’s talk about something else, anything else,” she said, shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts. 

The couple talked for about an hour, until Tonks knocked on the door. They needed to go see her mum soon in order to make it back home for dinner. On the walk past the wards to apparate, Hermione mentioned Fenrir’s suggestion of her mom getting a place to stay to be closer in the village. Tonks loved the idea and knew her mum would as well. Tonks took Hermione in a side-along to her mum’s house once they passed through the wards surrounding their village. 

Hermione loved Andromeda, Andi as she told Hermione to call her and Andi loved Hermione. Andi was relieved Tonks had an intelligent, confident, strong witch as her Alpha, even though Tonks wasn’t a werewolf--she still had to follow the Alpha. As the sun began to settle just above the horizon, Hermoine reminded Tonks they needed to get back before dark--supper would be soon and the Alpha and Beta females were expected to be there. 

Upon arriving outside the wards of their village, Hermione and Tonks talked excitedly about their visit with her mum.

“Thank you for coming with me today, Hermione. She really likes you. And she is so excited about the baby,” Tonks said with a smile on her face.

“It was my pleasure. Your mum is amazing. Fenrir mentioned she was a healer. Seeing the scans and seeing the tiny little baby was amazing. And she agreed to find a place in the closest village so she can visit more, I am so happy for you. Having you mum close will be so comforting,” Hermione said with a sadness in her voice.

“Hermoine, where are your parents?” Tonks inquired. She hadn’t heard Hermione speak of them since she arrived over a year ago.

“Australia. I’m a Muggleborn. I obliviated them and sent them away before what was supposed to be my seventh year. They don’t know I exist,” her voice cracked as she spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tonks stopped in her tracks, pulling Hermoine into a bone breaking hug. “I am so sorry. I had no idea. Have you told Fenrir?”

“Yes, just recently though. I don’t like to think about it, so I don’t talk about it. Thank you, and thank you for introducing me to your mum. I’m not sure if mine would be as accepting. The whole witch- wizard concept was hard on them from the beginning,” Hermione confessed. “Let’s get back. I’m sure Fen and Remus will be concerned if we aren’t back soon.”

Leaving Tonks at her cottage, Hermione hurried to hers to find Fenrir--she needed him to hold her. As much as she enjoyed the visit, her heart ached for her own mum. Even though Fen wouldn’t fix the ache in her chest, being in his embrace and being enveloped in his scent would soothe her nerves. 

Walking in the front door, Hermione eyes locked with Fenrir’s as he stood from the sofa. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when she saw her mate. Knowing she was this close to her mate, Hermione’s nerves began to settle instantly. Once her heartbeat quieted in her ears, the worry on Fenrir’s face shook her from the thoughts rushing around her head. Maybe it was the pull of the moon, the bonding, or the love she held in her heart for her mate. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen, your scent is off?” he rushed out, panic settling in his voice as he caught another whiff of her.

Hermione ran into his arms, burying her nose in his chest--inhaling long and slow before words would form.

“No, nothing happened. Being with her mum just made me miss my mum. Andi is a wonderful witch and mum. She agreed to find a place in the village so they can visit more often. She ran some scans and tests, everything is good. She even showed us the baby. It's a tiny little blob, but we could see the heart pumping and the little body wiggling. It was the best, most amazing sight,” she recalled with tears in her eyes once again. “Fen, I want one.”

“You want one? A baby, really?” he asked with a huge smile.

“Yes, I’m ready. I want us to start our family. What do you think?” she asked, hoping he was ready as well.

Fenrir picked Hermione up, spun her around as he laughed, “of course I’m ready. I’ve been ready from the first scent of you. I want a whole house full of little Fenrir and Hermione pups running around us,” Fenrir exclaimed.

Hermione relaxed in his arms as he placed her feet on the floor again. She wobbled, trying to regain her balance as he pulled back to look in her eyes. Reaching out to steady herself, Fenrir furrowed his brows. “I’m fine, just a little dizzy. You did just spin me around a few times,” she giggled.

Fenrir took her hand and led her to the sofa, pulling her to sit in his lap before she could sit beside him. He needed to be close to her as much as she needed him. Now that she has embraced her werewolf, their bonding would be complete soon. He needed to discuss it with her soon, but it could wait. One revelation at a time.

“When do you want to start trying? We have time before supper,” He mumbled against her lips as he pulled her into a slow kiss.

Sighing into his kiss, she replied, “I don’t want to take this away from Remus and Tonks, but we can practice anytime you want. Is that ok? She is so excited and I want her to be able to enjoy it for a bit first.”

Fenrir growled, “See, that’s why I knew you would be perfect for me and the pack. You care deeply for others but still maintain control and respect. I love you, little bird. Let’s go practice for making a pup or two,” he winked as he picked her up--carrying her to their bed.

Remus announced their news at dinner that night, causing a party to erupt and last into the wee hours of the morning. Fenrir had excused himself and Hermione just after midnight to discuss the details of their bonding and to get a little more practice in.

XXXX

Hermione and Fenrir decided to finalize their bond at the next full moon, a few weeks away. Fenrir explained the ceremony was simple and took place the night before the full moon, Remus would officiate it and Tonks would be their witness. The pack needn't be present unless she requested it, but he knew she would want a small, intimate ceremony--and she did. Remus asked them if they both accepted the mate bond for the rest of their lives, to love and respect each other, and do the best for the pack. Both agreed with their entire heart and soul. As the final words were spoken, a gold light wrapped around Fenrir and Hermoine, sealing the bond.

The last step was mating in their wolf form, that was the only part Hermione was nervous about. But Fenrir being the man he was, reassured her it would feel natural when the time came. She could stop it if she was uncomfortable or in pain. Which was a complete shock to her. Hermione always thought once they began the wolf bond, Fenrir wouldn’t be able to control himself. Why Hermione was surprised by this information, she didn’t know. Fenrir Greyback was full of surprises when it came to Hermione, and she loved all of his surprises.

On the morning of the full moon, Fenrir woke to Hermione staring at him yet again. “What are you thinking about this time, little bird? That beautiful brain of yours keeping you awake again?” Fenrir mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

“No, not really thinking about much. I like watching you sleep, you make the sweetest noises when you're dreaming. And I want to memorize every centimeter of you, every freckle, scar, wrinkle, and grey hair,” she giggled as he grabbed her, pulling her to rest on his chest.

“I do not have wrinkles or grey hair unless I’m in my wolf form. You are in so much trouble little bird,” he growled as he flipped her onto the mattress, pinning her tiny form under his much larger body. “Are you implying that you think I am old? I can outlast you any day,” he whispered against the sensitive spot around her mate mark.

“Fen, I was joking,” she giggled as he kissed her mark. “But you can try to prove to me that you aren’t an old man anytime you feel the need. I will happily try to prove you wrong,” she breathed, words becoming more difficult to form as his lips trailed along her collar bone, towards her breasts.

Pulling back to meet her eyes, Fenrir growled, “We should wait. If you are still comfortable with completing the bond tonight, you are going to need all your strength. Holding back our wolves is difficult.”

“Really, all that and you are an old man,” she teased. 

“Alright, little bird, you are asking for it,” he growled deeper this time. Wasting no time, Fenrir vanished their clothes and took Hermione just as she desired. Holding nothing back, Fenrir pushed into her soaking wet folds and drove hard and fast--finding their end faster than he planned, but nonetheless satisfying.

“Are you alright, little bird, I didn’t hurt you did I?” he questioned softly.

“No, I’m perfect. Thank you, that’s just what I needed. I can’t wait for tonight,” she reassured her mate. “I think I am going to take a nap. Can you stay with me or do you need to prepare for the full moon?”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep, my love. Then I do need to see Remus and make sure things are ready for tonight,” Fenrir answered, trailing his fingers along her arm as she went to sleep. When she didn’t respond, Fenrir let out a small chuckle knowing she was already asleep. Leaving a kiss to the top of her head, he carefully shifted out of bed--tucking his mate snuggly in their bed. Fenrir stopped before crossing the threshold of the room, turning to watch Hermione for another heartbeat--Merlin I love you, my little bird.

XXXX

Hermione’s nerves were getting the better of her as the day went on. After their morning rutting, the only way she knew to describe it, she slept for a few hours. Fenrir had to peel her from bed to have lunch, knowing she needed to eat for the full moon. Hermione tried to busy herself with her duties, mostly checking on the newest pack members, the children who would transform, and the ones not ready to transform thatTonks would take with her to the closest village to stay safe. Andi had purchased a cottage on the edge of the village Tonks visited during the full moon and happily agreed to assist with the children that wouldn’t transform tonight.

As night crept in and the moon shone over the horizon, Fenrir sensed Hermione’s anxiety. He knew her wolf would help her though the evening, all she had to do was let go and embrace it. 

“Little bird, sit with me,” motioning for her to sit in his lap. “I know you are nervous about mating as wolves, but it will be ok. Just relax and let the wolf take control. You will still be there, but your instincts will take over and guide you. You need to plan and know all the details, but trust your instincts. And if you don’t want to, we won’t. We can use a safe word, of sorts, to let me know you are uncomfortable and need to stop. Like most things in life, once we get past this bump in the road--things will become natural,” he calmly explained while rubbing soft circles along her back. 

“I just keep getting in my own head. I trust you, completely, but maybe a safe word would help. How about two nudges to your side if I can’t go through with it? I really want to. I’m ready to be bonded to you completely,” Hermione lovingly told Fenrir, snuggling in his arms. “I love you, Fen.” 

“I love you too, little bird. Let’s go out and get ready. We need to make sure Tonks is gone as well.” He gently lifted her from his lap, kissing her soft lips as he stood as well. 

The night went just as Fenrir said it would. Once she transformed, Hermione let her wolf instincts guide her. Fenrir took his time, letting Hermione show him when she was ready—which didn’t take long. Hermione was conscious of their bonding, not on a magical level than a human level. And it was magical. 

Waking up the next morning, Hermione noticed Fenrir had tucked her into bed as he always does. Feeling his firm, warm body nestled tightly to her back. He really was the best big spoon. 

Shifting to stretch for tight muscles, Hermione rolled to face her mate. 

“Good morning, my mate,” she mumbled as her lips found his. 

“Good morning, little bird. How are you feeling this morning?” Fenrir asked, holding her forehead against his lips. 

“Good, I feel perfect, calmer. I think the bond has finally settled. Do you feel the same?” She sighed, content to stay in his arms for the morning. 

“I do. Are you ready to get up? I’m sure everyone else is having a lie-in this morning,” Fenrir replied, stretching his larger body, almost pushing Hermione off the bed. 

“Hey, what are you playing at? I thought you liked me in your bed,” she teased, trying to push him back—with no success. 

Quickly rolling over, Fenrir pinned her down on the mattress, “I love you in my bed, never doubt that.” He knew she was joking, but he wanted her to never doubt his love for her. “You keep being a cheeky little bird and you will never leave this bed,” he growled, capturing her lips—pouring every ounce of love and passion into the kiss. 

“I don’t want to ever leave your bed, Fenrir. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me,” she winked, kissing him back. 

The couple spent the morning rediscovering each other with a renewed passion. If it was the bond pulling them into relearning each other or the love they had for each other, neither Fenrir nor Hermione were bothered to care—all they knew was each other in that moment. 

XXXX

The weeks flew by for Hermione. Fenrir wasn’t called out by the Dark Lord as often, but he was tense when he was home and his mood affected the entire pack. Hermione didn’t ask, he would tell her when he was ready. There was little she could do now, anyway. The Order was out fighting and she was firmly in her position in Fenrir’s Pack. 

Days before the full moon, Hermione’s mood shifted—as did her stomach. Fenrir had been out with Remus the night before, preparing for the feast they held the night before the full moon. She hadn’t felt well and asked Tonks if she would keep an eye on things while Fenrir and Remus tended to their responsibilities. Tonks happily agreed. 

Hermione’s morning wasn’t fairing much better. She was tired and her stomach rolled. She was having the most vivid dreams, but couldn’t remember them. She was feeling restless and agitated from lack of restful sleep. Cracking an eye open as she heard Fen open the door to their bedroom. 

“Hey, little bird. Are you feeling any better?” Concern laced his voice. 

“Ugh, no, not really. I’m getting up, though. Too much to do…” she trailed off, covering her mouth as she scurried out of the bed, past a confused Fenrir, into the loo. Barely making it to the commode, she emptied the contents of her stomach, yet again. 

“Ok, maybe not getting up. I’m sorry Fen. Can Tonks take care of things until she needs to leave?” She groaned as she crawled back in bed. 

“Hermione, are you sure you’re ok? Was it something you ate? We can go to the healer in the village, let them check you over,” Fenrir sat beside her, stroking her hair. 

“I’m sure. It’s either something I ate or a stomach bug. I’ll be alright, just need to sleep,” she yawned, closing her eyes. 

“I’ll come check on you in a bit, sleep, little bird,” he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, taking in her scent as he got closer. 

“Hermione, you smell different. Is there something you need to tell me?” He asked, knowing why she was sick—also knowing she hadn’t put it together yet. 

“No, what do you mean?” Not bothering to open her eyes. 

“Maybe it’s just being sick,” he grinned, knowing she was almost asleep again. Silently, Fenrir eased off the bed and left to find Remus and Tonks. 

Laughing to himself, Fenrir left their cottage heading for Remus’. Knocking to announce his presence, Fenrir casually opened the door, knowing Remus and Tonks would be up preparing for Tonks to visit her mum. Fenrir plopped down on their sofa, chuckling as they sat across from him.

“Morning, Alpha. What do we owe this pleasure this morning?” Remus asked, glancing at Tonks as if to ask if she knew what was going on.

“I think Hermione’s pregnant,” making him laugh even more.

“Oh, congratulations! Do I need to go check on her? Is that why she’s been out of sorts lately?” Tonks was about to run out of the front door in her excitement. 

“Stop, don’t!’” Fenrir barked louder than intended. “Sorry, Tonks. She hasn’t figured it out yet, I don’t think. I went to check on her and she ran to the loo and was sick. As she crawled back in bed, I sat next to her--leaning down to kiss her head, I took in her scent. It’s different. I asked if she wanted to tell me anything and she had no idea what I was talking about, by her response. She’s sleeping,” Fenrir told his Beta with the proudest grin on his face. “But she’s not going to be happy about the timing.”

“Why ever not,” Tonks asked, taken aback. “She’s been so excited about our pregnancy, I thought she was ready.”

“That’s exactly why. She doesn’t want you to think she’s ‘stealing your thunder’, she said,” He told the couple. “I’m not going to tell her tonight. But can you ask your mum to check her over? Make sure that’s what it is and that she’s not sick?” he asked with an edge of concern.

“Of course. She will probably be even more tired after transforming. I’ll have mum tell her she wants to make sure she’s alright. Do you want her to tell Hermoine, if you are correct?”

“No, not unless she asks. Hermione will be so excited, but you know how she is--it has to happen on her terms. If she thinks I put you and your mum up to this, there will be hell to pay. And I am too happy to deal with that angry little bird,” he laughed, Remus and Tonks nodded and laughed with him.

“Congratulations, Alpha. I am so happy for you. I know you have wanted this for a long time. You will make a wonderful father, hell, you are a wonderful father,” Remus’ voice cracked as he held back his emotions. “You loved me more than my other father ever did, even before. Thank you for that.”

“Son, you know I love you as my own. Beta or not, you are my son, now you will have a little brother or sister to dote on. And our children will grow up together, be a family like you and I never really had,” Fenrir’s voice softened as his words spilled out. “Enough of that for now, we have things to tend to and Tonks, can you check on the new members and children until Hermione feels like dragging herself out of bed?” he said, rolling his eyes--thinking about Hermione of all people, still being in bed. She was usually one of the first ones up.

Hermione finally made an appearance, just in time for lunch. She found Fenrir checking the wards around the village. “Hi Fen. I’m sorry I’m so late getting up. I couldn’t shake the upset stomach, but it’s been settled for a bit,” she said sheepishly. She was truly embarrassed by her behavior. 

“Hey, yourself,” Fenrir grinned, pulling her to his chest. “It’s alright. Nothing much going on today. Tonks checked on all the children and the newest members. Everyone is ready for tonight.”

“Good, I hate to put more on her being so early in her pregnancy…” she stopped mid sentence., knitting her eyebrows together in thought.

“What is it, little bird,” Fenrir knew all the pieces fell into place that instant.

“Uh, oh...nothing. I’m going to find Tonks and see if she needs any help,” kissing him on the cheek and she hurried away.

Waiting until he knew she wouldn’t hear him, Fenrir let out a sigh and laughed at his little mate. He knew she would figure it out, eventually. Now, all he had to do was not let on that he figured it out first. She would be furious if she found out he knew and didn’t tell her.

Like most full moons, the night was relatively uneventful. A fight here and there, but nothing life threatening. Hermione, on the other hand, her wolf reveled in her being pregnant. She was much more energetic and playful with Fenrir, he could barely keep up with her new found speed and energy. And frisky, who knew having his pup or pups growing inside her belly would make her that much bolder when it came to mating, not that Fenrir was complaining. He hoped it carried over to their bedroom as well. Sex was never an issue, but he could get used to her lowered inhibitions. 

The next morning, Fenrir carried her to their cottage and tucked her in bed, as he always did, while he took a shower and cleaned up. He wasted no time today, crawling in bed to curl up around Hermione was all he could think about. Crawling under the quilts, Fenrir spooned his tiny slip of a mate--resting his large hand on her belly. He could have sworn he felt his pup jump at his touch, he held her close and closed his eyes as sleep took over.

Hours later the pair slowly started to rouse from a restful sleep. Hermione woke to find Fenrir’s hand protectively settled over her abdomen, loving the feeling. Her heart began to flutter as she remembered their escapades from the previous night. She couldn’t get enough of him, and all the energy she had--she hoped it carried over after the horrid way she had felt all the day before.

Reaching for his hand, she laced her fingers with his--feeling his fingers grip hers. “You know don’t you?” she whispered.

“ I had a suspicion. Didn’t think it would take you that long to put it together though,” his chuckle rumbled in his chest and against her back. “What do you think?” he asked, tentatively hoping she was as excited as he was.

“I am so happy, but I am a little surprised. We only decided to practice a few weeks ago. Oh, and Tonks, I don’t want to take this from her. They are so happy,” she gasped, chewing on her bottom lip.

“She knows, I told Remus and Tonks yesterday that I thought you might be. They are happy for us. Our pups will grow up together, as siblings--which none of us have. I would like you to go to her mum’s and let her give you a once over, just to be certain. I talked to Tonks about it yesterday. When she brings the children back you can talk to her.” Leaning down to look in her eyes, Fenrir said, “I have never been happier, Hermione. I love you and our future pups.” Kissing her for the first time as a father, he gave her every bit of his love.

XXXX

Five years later, Hermione found herself snuggled up to Fenrir--remembering the day he saved her from entering Malfoy Manor, yet again. With the war won over five years ago, the fear that once plagued her memories of being caught by Fenrir and the Snatchers had faded to another moment in her life. She would never forget that day, but now she was thankful that it was the most terrifying werewolf’s arms she had been caught by. That fateful day had given way to finding her mate--the love of her life, a family that was growing at that very moment, though she hadn’t told Fenrir yet, and a pack that she loved and protected with all of her being.

“Are the pups asleep?” Hermoine asked as she snuggled into Fenrir’s side.

“They were sound asleep when I checked on them a few minutes ago. You can hear them as well as I can, little bird. Why do you ask?” Fenrir questioned, confused.

“I wanted to discuss something with you,” she mumbled, chewing her bottom lip.

“Is something wrong, Hermione?” his voice laced with uncertainty, he rarely called her by her given name--always nicknames.

“No, nothing’s wrong. But...we never have discussed more pups after the twins were born. Don’t you think it’s time for another? They are almost five and I miss having a baby around,” She said with a pleading look in her eyes as she turned to face him.

“Anytime you are ready, little bird. I didn’t know that you wanted more pups running around, but I’ll take as many as you are willing to give me,” Fenrir beamed as he placed a kiss to her temple.

“Good, because I’m pregnant,” she whispered against his lips.

Jumping from the sofa, Fenrir whooped and hollered loud enough to wake their sleeping pups. “How did I miss this? How long have you known?” he asked quietly, walking towards the other room to calm the pups down. He exited their room a moment later.

“About a week. Tonks and I were having breakfast last week and I couldn't stand the smell of eggs and bacon. I suspected it that day. Tonks was planning a visit to her mum’s the next day, while you and Remus were training the younger wolves, so she asked me to come along and find out. We are having another pup, Fen. Can you believe it?” She was glowing as she told her mate about their new addition.

“Pup, just one this time? I am so happy, Hermione,” Fenrir said with a smile almost as large as he was.

“Yes, just one. It’s too early to tell, but do you want to find out if it’s a boy or girl this time? Andi said we can find out in about six weeks if so, but we don’t have to. It was fun not knowing,” She giggled.

“I don’t care what it is, as long as you and the pup are healthy. Thank you, little bird,” Fenrir said, leaning down to kiss his mate. “Thank you.”

“For what? You had a role in this as well,” She asked, confused by his response.

“For giving me a chance, us a chance. For loving me, giving me the family I longed for. You trusted me when I had stolen you from your friends. You saved me from a miserable existence. for being Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of her age,” he teased with the last part.

“You were well on your way to a sex filled night, until you added the last part,” she pouted, rolling her eyes. She still hated that nickname. “But you saved me as well. If you hadn’t recognized that I was your mate, the Snatchers would have taken us to Malfoy Manor and who knows what would have happened there. If Harry hadn’t gotten away, Voldemort would have won and we would all be in danger for the rest of our existence. You helped the entire wizarding world and have gotten no credit, nor have you wanted any recognition for it. That makes me love you even more. It’s our secret and I love keeping your secrets.”

“What other secrets do you keep?” Fenrir was curious what she thought she knew.

“You love to snuggle...you love your pack more than just as their leader--as their father, brother, or favorite uncle...you love your pups more than anything in this world, even me--but I’m ok with that, you should...and you are more patient with your stubborn mate than an Alpha should have to be…” she said between kisses from he shoulder to his lips. 

That night, the bond between Fenrir and Hermione strengthened even more. The selfless love and devotion the mates held in their hearts and minds was tied to old magik. Magic that they didn’t fully understand. It strengthened them as leaders of the Pack and in turn, strengthened the Pack itself. 

Outside their cottage, the other wolves felt a wave of magic spread through the village, causing the bonds to mates and the Pack grow stronger. A feeling of contentment fell over Fenrir and his Pack. With Hermione at his side, he and his Pack would live and thrive for years to come.


End file.
